


Any Way You Want It

by SamuelJames



Series: Submitting To Steve [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve being an indulgent Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Any Way You Want It  
> Pairing: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Steve being an indulgent Dom.  
> Kinks: D/s relationship and rimming  
> Notes: Written for H50 Multi-Ship Porn-A-Thon for the prompt Dom!Steve rewarding Sub!Danny or anything with Dom!Steve and Sub!Danny. Yes I did steal the title from the awesome Journey.  
> Spoilers: Set between episodes 16 & 17\. Nothing major but does reference the plot of episode 16  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

As soon as they're through the door Danny kneels and takes off his tie. He sighs happily when his Dom crouches down and puts his collar on. "Thank you."

Steve kisses him and helps him up. Danny heads for the kitchen pondering dinner ideas. He's not big on chores but Steve has made him more house proud and he has much more of an incentive now that the goal is getting praise from Steve.

"Wait, Danny, I'll cook tonight. Go get changed. Shorts should be fine unless you're cold."

"Yes, Sir."

In their room he changes out of his work clothes, wondering what Steve has in store. They haven't planned any play but it's nice to be surprised sometimes. He checks the sleeve of his shirt, it's definitely seen better days. Luckily today was only a tumble during a chase and nothing serious but he definitely has to stop getting injured. If Steve could, he'd make it an order but whenever he is hurt Steve takes his time inspecting Danny for marks and bruises. His Dom gets a little possessive sometimes and when the marks fade he makes new marks of his own that are a lot more pleasurable in the making. He puts his shirt in the hamper and grabs a pair of shorts to wear. They're Steve's, Danny only owns two pairs refusing to give up his mainland clothing habits completely.

When he goes back down Steve orders him to kneel and he kneels beside Steve's usual chair. Steve puts the stereo on and returns to the stove. Danny closes his eyes and listens to the harp music that he'd hated at first but that now helps him to wind down from whatever's gone on at work on any given day. He definitely doesn't need to be thinking about suspects and arrests when he's trying to get in the right head space for play. A short while later Steve brings over two plates, he cuts Danny's steak into pieces and feeds it to him. Danny licks Steve's fingers clean after each piece. There's fries too, slightly flavored with the onions Steve likes with his steak. Dessert is also fed to him, all fresh fruit which is gorgeous but messy and the juice runs down Steve's fingers which is probably why he chose it.

"Do you want any more, Danny?"

"No thank you."

"I haven't had my dessert yet. Go upstairs, strip and lie on the bed."

Danny stands and follows Steve's orders. While he's waiting he tries to hear what Steve is doing but can't hear anything before the footsteps on the stairs.

"Eyes closed, Daniel"

Danny obeys but his eyes fly back open when Steve puts something cold on the small of his back.

"It's just a strawberry."

He feels Steve's tongue on his back as Steve eats the fruit. This process is repeated with more berries, mango and melon. Steve moves away, there's the click of a cap being opened and something cold between his shoulder blades which Steve takes an age to lick away.

"What was that?"

"Syrup."

"Chocolate?"

"Nope."

Danny hears the cap again and then Steve's finger is at his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it. "Raspberry, nice."

Steve slips his thumb under Danny's collar and kisses his neck.

"You can open your eyes now."

Danny turns slightly and looks at Steve who indulges him with a kiss and allows himself to be pulled onto the bed.

"Tonight is all yours. Cuffs, clamps, blindfold, flogger. Anything you want."

"Just you Steve, no props."

"Top or bottom?"

"Both."

Steve looks puzzled but Danny keeps smiling. Personally he loves Steve's concentrated frown. "I want to fuck you with you on top, using me to get you off."

"Excellent plan, Danny."

Steve leans over the edge of the bed to grab the lube giving Danny a look at his ass.

"Can I do the prep, Steve?"

Steve pulls his arm up and rests his head on his arms. Danny takes the lube from him and drops it on the bed. Danny spreads Steve's legs and kneels between them. Leaning forward he kisses Steve's thigh then his ass. He holds Steve's cheeks apart with his thumbs and licks. Steve groans as Danny continues to lick and kiss being very appreciative when Danny presses his tongue against Steve's hole. Danny moves forward a little making Steve spread his legs wider and Danny licks Steve's balls and his thighs. He drags his thumb slowly across Steve's hole and follows that with more licks. His Dom likes him to do this for him so it's nice to do this for Steve even though it wasn't ordered or asked for. Danny is ready but Steve is pushing back wanting more. Danny obliges for a few more minutes and places a final kiss to the small of Steve's back. He opens the lube and Steve turns his head.

"Wait. I'll do it. I know how much I like watching you stretch yourself."

Danny sits back. When Steve takes the lube and reaches behind him Danny has to put his hands behind his back because he's tempted to touch. Steve's right, watching this is extremely intimate, somehow dirtier than anything else they've done. Steve is facing him so he can see every change in his face, see Steve twisting his arm and biting his lip. Steve makes eye contact with him, it's a predatory gaze despite his smile and Danny couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"I'm ready, Danny."

Danny lies down, putting his arms over his head when Steve straddles him.

"I'm not testing you. You can touch, please touch."

Danny lowers his arms and Steve leans forward to kiss him. He presses kisses to Danny's neck and teases Danny's nipples with his teeth and nails before moving back into place. Danny leans up for another kiss, it's not that kisses are a rare occurrence but there's no harm in taking full advantage of the leeway he's been given. Steve fumbles with the lube as he's kissing Danny, managing to spill some. Soon they're good to go and Steve holds Danny's cock and slides down slowly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I do, it's not a complaint. Stern Steve is great but this is good."

Steve smiles. "I'm proud of you, wanted to spoil you."

"My amateur acrobatics during today's arrest inspired pride?"

Steve links his fingers through Danny's. "Not today, the Stan situation. It can't have been easy but you did the right thing in calling me and I'm glad you didn't lose control."

"After it was all over I wished I'd been more respectful to you but it did help, hearing your voice. I didn't want to make you disappointed in me."

"You did good, Danny, seriously. Don't think I could have held my temper."

Steve lifts their joined hands and kisses Danny's wrist. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Steve raises up slowly and lowers himself just as slowly. He drops Danny's hand and Danny puts his hands on Steve's hips. It feels so good to have Steve be proud of him. Praise in their relationship is frequent, he gets lots of feedback at home but it's nice to hear it about work. Steve twists his nipple and he yelps.

"You were in your own world."

"Does it help that I was thinking about you?"

Steve nods. Danny strokes Steve's cock a few times loving the way Steve groans in response. Steve leans forward and Danny stretches up to kiss him. It's a desperate kiss, like Steve hasn't seen him in weeks and Danny loves feeling so wanted. His Dom can and has teased him for hours so it's nice to see him less controlled. Steve begins raising and lowering himself again telling Danny how good it feels. Danny runs his hands up Steve's legs and grips his cock.

Steve shifts a little. "Better angle. Feels good, Danny. Remind me to switch things up more often."

"Anything you say, boss."

Danny knows he's close as Steve continues moving and he strokes Steve's cock a few times but Danny comes first. He gasps and his hand stills, feels good.

Steve moves quickly and sits astride Danny's chest stroking himself. "Close your eyes Danny."

Steve rests a hand on his shoulder and Danny hears him moan.

"I'm coming."'

The splashes on his face moments later verify that statement. Danny flicks out his tongue to lick his lips.

"That is so hot, Danny."

After they shower Danny changes the bed.

"That's just fresh sheets to dirty tomorrow."

Danny smiles, "I know, I like sleeping in a clean bed."

"Oh crap."

"Not words I like to hear after sex."

"I forgot the massage, Danny. It was supposed to be dinner, massage then sex. I got distracted."

"I shall try to be more repulsive in future."

Steve laughs. "That would take some effort."

"I had a great night, doesn't feel like I missed out."

Steve throws himself on the bed pulling Danny down with him. "I had a great night too." Crooking his finger through the ring on Danny's collar Steve pulls him close for another kiss. As the kiss deepens he slides his hand up Danny's leg. "Think the sheets will stay clean all night?"

"I'm not taking that bet," says Danny.


End file.
